A case is commonly used for containing things. Conventional cases are of two types. One type has a separate case body and case cover. The other type has the cover connected by ordinary means for movement on the body. However, the former case has been found to suffer from the case cover falling down on the ground if opened carelessly. The later case has been found to suffer from the need to use two hands when opening the case cover. This is inconvenient when one desires to hold things with one hand, and to use the other to take things out of the case.
Having reviewed the above-mentioned disadvantages in conventional cases, the present invention is disclosed below with the improvements in a case which comprises one embodiment of the present invention.